realitygameshowcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Stop Stop It
'''Stop Stop It '''was a song by Fusion which was released on September 10, 2016. (This song is more for the vocalists than rapping) Members J-Hope - Rapper + Performance + Leader Jackson - Rapper Jimin - Vocalist + Hip Hop Taehyun - Vocalist + Performance Shangri - Rapper Wonwoo - Rapper + Performance DK - Hip Hop + Vocalist Jungkook - Vocalist + Performance The8 - Vocalist + Hip Hop English Lyrics Note: Korean to English lyrics may be a bit off. (DK): Stop it, stop stop stop it Everytime you do that, it makes me go crazy When you look at my eyes and slightly smile It makes me want to run to you and hug you (The8): Stop it, stop stop stop it When you touch me, it makes me go crazy Everytime you talk, you slightly grab my arm It makes me want to turn around and hug you tight (All): Stop it (Taehyun): I'm barely holding it in, you said it's not time yet So, I'm like a child, stuck in front of a shop window, looking in with torture (All): Stop it (Taehyun): I'm closing my eyes, every time you look so pretty Do you know how hard it is for me? Yeah~ (Jimin): Stop it, stop stop stop it Every time you do that, it makes me go crazy When you look at my eyes and slightly smile It makes me want to run to you and hug you (Jungkook): Stop it, stop stop stop it When you touch me, it makes me go crazy Every time you talk, you slightly grab my arm It makes me want to turn around and hug you tight (All): Stop it (Taehyun): You're driving me crazy (All): Stop it (Taehyun): I might not hold it in anymore (All): Stop it (DK): Please stop baby, stop it (All): Stop it (Jimin): Please (All): Stop it (Jimin): Please (All): Stop it (Jackson): You try it and tell me if this is something you can do I'm saying, there's no torture like this one You wouldn't know because you've never done it Every day, it's different with the limits of my patience (Wonwoo): I wouldn't be like this if you weren't pretty but you're so pretty I wouldn't be like this if you didn't smile But with your pretty smile, you play with me, I'm going crazy, I'm going insane I see you every day, I wouldn't be like this if I didn't see you (DK): Stop it, stop stop stop it Every time you do that, it makes me go crazy When you look at my eyes and slightly smile It makes me want to run to you and hug you (Jungkook): Stop it, stop stop stop it When you touch me, it makes me go crazy Every time you talk, you slightly grab my arm It makes me want to turn around and hug you tight (All): Stop it (Taehyun): It's getting harder to hold it in, you call me a friend But you put your arm around my shoulder You link your arm in mine, it makes me go crazy (All): Stop it (Jimin): My heart is racing and my face is getting red It's too hard to pretend nothing is wrong (Shangri): Do you know my heart or not? Does it always take this long to pick a guy? You should know by now, why are you being like this? Am I that different from your ideal type? (J-Hope): I'm really a great guy, I'm a good boy If you let me come up to bat, I'd hit a homerun You're like a national treasure that's more precious than the sunrise So give me a chance, that's the biggest blessing to me (All): Stop it (DK): You're driving me crazy (All): Stop it (Taehyun): I might not hold it in anymore (All): Stop it (DK): Please stop baby, stop it (All): Stop it (Jungkook): Please (All): Stop it (Jungkook): Please (DK): Stop it, stop stop stop it Every time you do that, it makes me go crazy When you look at my eyes and slightly smile It makes me want to run to you and hug you (Jungkook): Stop it, stop stop stop it When you touch me, it makes me go crazy Every time you talk, you slightly grab my arm It makes me want to turn around and hug you tight (All): Stop it -Song Ends- Line Distribution DK: 39.60 seconds Taehyun: 37.82 seconds Jungkook: 32.12 seconds Jimin: 22.30 seconds J-Hope: 12.15 seconds Wonwoo: 12.00 seconds Jackson: 11.48 seconds The8: 11.00 seconds Shangri: 10.30 seconds = DK: 21.0% Taehyun: 20.0% Jungkook: 17.0% Jimin: 11.8% J-Hope: 6.4% Wonwoo: 6.4% Jackson: 6.1% The8: 5.8% Shangri: 5.5%